


Office Dilemmas

by luxeluckylay



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Breeding, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humilation, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxeluckylay/pseuds/luxeluckylay
Summary: Duncan is your boss and you have a love/hate relationship with him. He's a dick





	Office Dilemmas

Getting hired at the Shepherd Foundation should have been the best moment of your life. The Shepherd's were a prominent family with money, prestige, and  _connections._ You didn't have any connections to anyone and you had hoped that working there could help you out. 

Nope...it couldn't help you out. 

You were hired to be Duncan Shepherd's personal assistant and you should have known that something was up, when they asked you to sign every contract known to man. You couldn't speak to anyone outside of this business about working there. 

It was even a contract that explained what would happen if you and Duncan started a sexual relationship. You didn't expect that to happen, though. You were way below Duncan's league, and you were his assistant that was bad enough. 

The first couple of days went well. Duncan was a pleasure to be around. All you did was sit, answer the phone, and go get him some coffee occasionally. It was one of the easiest jobs you had ever had...

Until Mr. Shepherd started making it hard. It started off with little things like asking you to come pick up a pencil he had dropped, or making you go back and get him another coffee. Still, you kept your head held high and did what he asked. This job paid three times more than necessary and you weren't going to lose that. 

"Ms. Y/L/N? Could you come here for a second?"

You stood up from your desk and walked to his private office. You were trying your hardest to smooth down the dress you had on. It was tight and  _very_ short. You were worried that you would flash your coworkers whenever you stood up. 

You stood in the doorway of his office, and he beckoned you over with his fingers. 

"Shut the door behind you."

"Yes, sir."

The door clicked into place as you shut it and flipped the lock. Your heart had started to pound out of your chest. He caused you to have heart palpitations sometimes, because he was just so intense. 

"And look at you..."

His voice trailed off as he took in the short dress he had on. He came over from behind his desk to ogle you. 

"You look like the biggest slut in the city. You thought coming to work in this tiny piece of fabric was appropriate?"

You blinked and your mouth fell open. He was staring down at you expectantly almost like he didn't know why you wore that particular dress.

"I-you told me to wear it, Sir. I just did what you wanted me to."

"Go bend over my desk."

"Mr. Shepherd, I have to say that this is highly inappropriate."

"Y/N. Do what I said."

 You walked over to his desk which was surprisingly clean. Your face met the cool wood as you bent over. The bottom of your thighs were exposed to the cool air and you shivered. 

Duncan pushed the silky material away from your ass. The cotton thong he had insisted that you wear was already damp with your arousal. You bit your lip with embarrassment and your eyes fluttered closed. 

"So wet already. Such a slutty little pussy."

You were starting to squirm against his desk. His fingers pulled the thong to the side to get a better look. 

"Mr. Shepherd  _please._ "

"I'll give you what you need. Don't move."

His thumbs spread your labia apart and he leaned forward. You could feel his breath hitting the slick covering your thighs and  _fuck_ you were already a whimpering mess. 

This only fueled his gigantic ego more. You couldn't imagine the texts you would receive later from him about this encounter. 

He licked a long stripe from your dripping entrance to your clit. His tongue swirled around your clit and you were already arching off of his desk. Fuck. 

"Didn't I tell you not to move? Didn't I tell you not to fucking move? Are you incompetent?"

He brought his hand down harshly on your left ass cheek. You cried out once the pain finally registered. It was a low burn but sharp like pinpricks. His hand covered your mouth and you could hear him fumbling with his belt. 

"Do you want the whole office to hear you? To hear how much of a slut you are? To hear how you're about to cum all over my dick?"

He used the hand that was covering your mouth to pull you up. You laid back on the desk on your back and he adjusted your legs. Your knees were pressed up against your chest. His zipper being pulled down seemed like the loudest thing you ever heard. 

"Duncan, we shouldn't. Anyone could walk in it's a risk."

He pull your thong down over your legs and stuffed them in your open mouth. 

"You talk too much."

The taste of your own arousal had started to coat your tongue and you tried to blink away the tears of embarrassment. Or maybe arousal. You couldn't decipher between your own emotions at this point. 

 He pumped his dick twice in his hand before positioning himself at your dripping cunt. You whimpered helplessly, because you knew you weren't prepped enough and that it was going to hurt. Duncan never gave you enough time to adjust before he started his brutal thrusts. Today wasn't any different. 

He filled you to the brim with one thrust. Your back arched, your nails dug into his desk leaving marks, and you yelled out around the thong in your mouth. He was grunting and his fingers dug painfully into your hips as he set a fast pace. You clutched at the edge of his desk with every thrust. It was so painful but the line between pleasure and pain was so thin that it blurred pathetically for you. You got off to this. 

The humilation, the degrading, everything about this situation made your pussy wetter.

His dick was splitting you open. Giving you the purest pleasure that you've ever had. Each thrust that he so graciously gave you sent sparks up your spine. You felt like you were on fire everytime he moved his hips and it drove you crazy. 

His hand wrapped around your throat and he squeezed until you couldn't breathe. Your vision started to blur and your hand clutched at his. You were starting to go cross eyed with pleasure. You were sure that your juices were spilling all over his desk by now. 

 "You filthy little slut look at you. Pussy dripping all over my desk and jeans. You do this for me. I'm the only man that can fuck your pussy."

He stroked your bottom lip with each word. His hand left your throat to rub harsh circles on your clit and with a high pitched whine you were cumming. Your toes were curling, you could hear the blood rushing in your eyes, and you couldn't breathe. Your pussy was spasming around Duncan's cock and he came right after you. 

He pushed your legs up as far as they could go while he emptied himself inside of you. You laid on his desk with your legs up in the air until he finally pulled out.

He sat down in his chair and watched your mixed fluids spill out and slowly drip onto his desk. You didn't even blink when he took his phone out and took a picture of your abused pussy. 

Just as Duncan was a man of many talents he was a man of many kinks. 

"You did so good, baby."

He used your ruined thong to clean up the mess you both made. His long fingers brushed the hair stuck to your forehead away and he helped you drink from a water bottle that he had retrieved from his mini fridge. 

"Thank you, Sir."

His phone started to ring and he waved you off. You stood on wobbly legs to return to your desk out front when he stopped you. 

"Take the rest of the day off. I'll stop by your apartment later. I have a key."

You left the office with a smile even though everyone had heard what had happened between you and Duncan. You didn't care that your hair was fucked up or that your dress was rumpled. You were blissfully worn worn out. It wasn't until you reached your car that you realized that you had never gave Duncan a key to your apartment. How did he get one?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea stuck in my head for awhile and tonight it demanded to be wrote so here you are! I think this may be the kinkiest thing I've ever wrote so please tell me what y'all thought of it! I fucking love Duncan Shepherd tho he's such a dom I love it


End file.
